Transcript:Idolatry
Announcer: Marcelo Jarti, leader of the Jenoma democratic revolution and military adviser to the current administration, is believed to have been assassinated today. The incident took place this morning in Panan City when the hotel that Jarti and his advisory council were staying at came under attack by a group of unknown assailants. It is almost certain that Jarti was killed during the ensuing gun battle that took place between him and his attackers. Motoko: Leader of the democratic revolution. Legendary hero. He and the current Chair were central figures of the revolution, commanding guerilla fighters and leading them to victory. But after the revolution, he showed no interest in politics. He worked in the background and supported the State Council Chair. He stayed true to his principles by remaining a simple soldier. Word has it that he was still leading revolutions in neighboring countries. The SAS and Delta Force were behind 5 assassination plots against him, but he miraculously survived each attempt. None of his countrymen doubt that he's their "Immortal Hero." Inspector (Cromartie): He's getting off the plane. It's him. Motoko: Inspector, begin scan. Inspector (Cromartie): His walking pattern indicates that both legs are artificial below the knees. Similarly, the unconscious habit of stroking his prosthetic right arm is a clear symptom of Phantom Limb Syndrome. It's also a strong external characteristic of the presence of a Ghost. Based upon these and other distinct behavior patterns matched against European Police databanks, I conclude this person is Marcelo Jarti. Motoko: It's rather strange that some legendary hero like this fellow would come to our country so often. Motoko: Togusa, I'll start tailing Jarti. Take over in 13 minutes. Togusa: Roger. SA: Idolatry; IDOLATOR Announcer: In response to recent reports of the assassination of Jenoma People's Army adviser Marcelo Jarti, the government issued an official statement that the man is in fact alive. According to their press release, Jarti suffered a wound to his right arm but the injury was not... Batou: He's using look-alikes to make chumps out of everybody. Aramaki: This brings the count to six failed assassination attempts, which leads me to think that all the targets may have been look-alikes. Batou: So, what proof have we got that the guy you're tailing is the real deal? Motoko: None whatsoever. All we have to go on is probability. Batou: Hey, but didn't the behavioral specialist figure out that this one isn't a fake? Motoko: And that's probability as well. Batou: What a pain in the ass! If it were up to me, we'd ghost hack and find out once and for all. Motoko: Togusa's following the cab Jarti took from the airport. He'll be checking in. In fact he should be touching base any minute. Aramaki: First, ascertain where he's hiding out, then put him under 24-hour surveillance. During the past five years, Marcelo Jarti has reportedly come to Japan 12 times at intervals of roughly once every five months. I'm told that the authorities have been aware of this, but Foreign Affairs Section 1 hasn't been able to determine his activities while in our country. Batou: So they brought us in? Aramaki: Hm. They want us to find out why Jarti is a frequent visitor, who he's meeting with and what he's up to. Batou: He's a South American drug lord, right? Why isn't that a big hint? Motoko: Not likely. I seriously doubt that Jarti would risk himself simply to deal some dope. The fact is, cyber-drug sessions are popular in Japan, and Jarti only traffics in natural narcotics, so he wouldn't find much demand in this country. Batou: What a perfect opportunity if it is him. Let's take him out! Aramaki: The Ministry of Foreign Affairs is involved. Therefore, we have to keep quiet and let him go this one time. Togusa: Major, I've pinpointed Jarti's hideout, I'm there now. Motoko: Where is it? Togusa: The New Port Hotel. I'm sitting outside the front entrance. That bastards switched vehicle six times getting here. Motoko: Paz, Boma! Head to the New Port Hotel. Stay put, Togusa. Motoko: Borma, any activity? Borma: Nothing so far. But just to cover all the basis, I checked the hotel's registry, but none of the guests here fit Jarti's description. He got off the elevator on the 33rd floor. Motoko: There's a VIP room up there... Doorman: Good evening, sir. Motoko: Batou, you ready? Batou: Okey-dokey. Just say the word. Motoko: Come on, you like heights, don't you? Batou: Oh yeah, you know what they say, "Smoke and idiots love high places." Batou: There he is. Our boy, Jarti. And he's got company. Hm? I hear a cart. A maid robot's coming. Motoko: That's perfect. I'll borrow her eyes and take a look. Batou: Won't they back-hack you? Motoko: I won't fail. Waitress: Did someone call room service? Motoko: Jarti... Inspector (Cromartie): Comparing with Jarti's data. He's a match. Motoko: Ishikawa, I need an ID on that guy who's with Jarti. Ishikawa: Already on it. Got it. Kanekichi Gondo, an underboss of the Korinkai mob's Niihama branch. It wouldn't be an exaggeration to say that Gondo is the virtual linchpin of their entire operation. The Korinkai controls most of the cyber-drug market in Japan. They've got their claws in this hotel, too. Detective: Police. I know Gondo's in there. We'd like to have a little chat with him. So move aside. Punk: Sorry. But we don't talk to pigs. Take a hike! Detective: Did I say you could touch me, you scummy little punk! Motoko: Chief, what should be... Aramaki: Hold on. I'm looking into it. Detective: Who the hell are you, freako!? Aramaki: Major. These men are undercover narcotics detectives with the local police. They've been staking out the hotel disguised as guests. They're after Gondo, the Korinkai honcho, not Jarti. It would be a real load of trouble if they apprehend our suspect in there. Let him get away! Motoko: This will get messy. Aramaki: I'll deal with it. Motoko: That's a roger, Chief. Batou, I'm going down. Gondo: No choice. We'll have to head out to the usual place! You two, stay behind and keep those damn pigs busy! Gynoid: Bang! Motoko: Things seem to have gotten out of hand. Gondo: Ahh, this is the end! The cops are onto me! I... I'm finished...ruined...! My life is over! I'm a dead man walking... Togusa: Togusa here. I'm in a car tailing Jarti. Motoko: Roger. Borma and Paz are following you. Trade off in eight minutes. Chief, can you find out how many Korinkai operations there are in the area? Also, check for visual records of Jarti on the outskirts of the Metropolitan expressway when he was in the country. Aramaki: Extract all surveillance camera data on Marcelo Jarti for the past five years. And gather all information on every Korinkai-owned facility and property. Togusa: Huh? Togusa: Huh!? ...Major. He ditched me. Sorry. Motoko: Borma. Borma: We just spotted him. Operator: Got it. During the last five years, Jarti has been frequently recorded at a service area located along the expressway heading towards the mountains in the outlying district of Niihama, sir. Aramaki: We can also zero in on several Korinkai sites with records of Jarti's concurrent activities. I'm sending you the data. Batou: A large warehouse, huh? Ishikawa: I pulled some really weird information on that warehouse. Quite a few days were recorded with major spikes in power consumption which happened to coincide with Jarti's visits to Japan. Motoko: Spikes in power consumption? Borma: Borma here. Jarti just dumped his car and took to surface streets on foot. I'll tail him in a Tachikoma. Ishikawa: There it is. Batou: These are visuals from a Tachikoma. Motoko: Bingo. Jarti and Gondo are in there. Batou: Security's pretty lousy. Togusa: Togusa here. I'm at the rear of the warehouse. Motoko: Okay. As soon as Ishikawa gains control of their lines, we'll grab Jarti. Let's move it! Gondo: It's all over for me now... Huh? Batou: ...Hi. Gondo: Aah... Batou: Why don't you dream about something else for a while? Togusa: Major, do you read me? Found him. He's our man. Togusa: Major, do you read me? Found him. He's our man. Motoko: So, that's the thing causing the comm interference. Togusa, where are you? Is that him? Togusa, can you read me? On my signal, we'll both rush him. Togusa: Copy that. Motoko: Batou, Jarti's in the plant. Get over here. Pronto. Batou: Hm? Can you repeat? Major, you didn't come in clear. Motoko: Dammit, he can't hear me! Togusa, move in! Togusa: Roger. Motoko: Ah!? Togusa: Freeze! Togusa: Where are you? Come in, Major. Motoko: Togusa, what the hell's going on? There are two Jartis! Batou: Huh? What are you talking about, Major? Jarti's in custody. As a matter of fact, I'm looking right at the man. Togusa: Just a minute. What's he talking about? I've got Jarti, Batou. Motoko: It's a Ghost dubbing device... Inspector (Cromartie): His walking pattern indicates that both legs are artificial below the knees. Similarly, the unconscious habit of stroking his prosthetic right arm is a clear symptom of Phantom Limb Syndrome. It's also a strong external characteristic of the presence of a Ghost. Based upon these and other distinct behavior patterns matched against European Police databanks, I conclude this person is Marcelo Jarti. Batou: He claims he ain't a fake. Motoko: Really? Batou: And the Chief doesn't want us to utter a word of this to the authorities, but is that smart? Major, it's not just a little offense, we're talking global scandal. Motoko: What choice do we have? Tell them that the real Jarti died ages ago? Batou: I have to admit it's very impressive he survived three replications before dying. He was a real South American stud! Motoko: The Korinkai was probably worried about possible retaliation when Jarti up and died on them. Somehow, they managed to keep replicating him without anyone from his homeland noticing. Batou: They did a hell of a good job making those stand-ins, that's for sure. Not only that, they had to make sure that all of their memories matched up. Motoko: Right. In order to make everyone think the original was still alive, there couldn't be any differences among them. Batou: Well, it explains why he was always coming here. But what I have trouble understanding is why the Korinkai had to risk everything like that by going to such extreme measures. Motoko: Because...he's the people's hero. Batou: And what happens if the folks back home find out that their expired immortal hero was replaced by a puppet? Motoko: Don't know, but I'll take a puppet that keeps the dreams of his people alive over a phony hero...any ol' day of the week, pal. Category:Transcripts